Sister Moon
by PS61521
Summary: I do not know how to explain this other than saying it is not the next chapter to Jack's Sister. The rating is T, because I make reference to things and I want to be safe. All of the Guardians and some people from religion.
1. Sister Moon

**Sister Moon**

**This is written from an adult's POV so be warned and it uses Religious/Spiritual Folklore. I **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, the characters of Jack Frost, or Man in Moon. Also Chief Red Cloud is an real person from Native American history and he did write a poem/speech on the white man taking his land. The other stuff (unless it says otherwise) is probably my own. Also I do not really use the characters from the books (since I have not read them) and the movie may be changed slightly in this one, unlike my other story.**

As she looked out the window she wondered about the moon, English called the moon a man but her people called the moon, Sister. She laughed when she heard Jack telling the children of her small village that Man in Moon was his boss. The children all laughed at the name and when the older children got ahold of that information well, she laughed, children have ways of knowing what they shouldn't. They ran around shouting, "there is a man _in_ Sister Moon!"

As her own son ran past her to tell her of his day and how much fun he had with Jack Frost, she laughed. "How is the old man now anyway?"

Her son laughed and cleverly said, "oh he is fine, ma, but he often asks for you. He tells us you were born so long before him that you must have met the first English in our land!"

"I did!" she cried and hugged her son tightly. "But they were nothing compared to dinosaurs!"

Her son was so much like his father; he had dark skin, black hair, and those big brown eyes that curved a little on the sides. He was a big man; tall with broad shoulders, his hair hung shorter than most of the men in the village but it was long enough that she could run her fingers through it and tug. She was so lost when he died but their son had made her strong.

_Shortly after he was born her husband Thomas came running home and shouted, "The boy! Have you named him yet?" When she shook her head no, her eyes wide, and sweat still pouring down her face. He did not yell often and it scared her when he did. "I want to call him God! But I knew no one would like that name so I thought to call him Beast, then again what if he was small. People would think we hated him. Then Bull but it was too dumb a name for __**our**__ son. So I tried to think of a name that fit the family we are making and I found it! So perfect, for a boy, born to a woman like you and a man like me!" She stared at him, hoping he wouldn't call her son something like Eagle, Tiger, Wolf, or some other wild animal name. She thought about what she would call him, looking into his big brown eyes, so much like the baby she had held years before._

"_His name is Storm. For he will be mighty when others cower, he will bring light to the darkest nights, and his voice shall ring out over the people of the world. He is only a quarter white, almost a quarter Blackfoot, and just a little Apache from me. He is a full half Apache from you, his father and so he is rare and beautiful."_

_He looked at her with shock in his eyes, "Storm?" she nodded, "God, woman! I hate when you read my mind! Let me say it for once!" She giggled and he walked over to the bed sitting next to her legs looking onto his son for the first time._

"_You took too long and you are so cute when you are mad. I have had a hard day, so has your son, why don't you kiss me and hold him for a minute?" She had said._

She remembered her son's birth so vividly and the joy of being kissed by him. She wasn't a tiny woman, she was 5'10" with broad shoulders, a wide full bust, smaller waist but not too thin, and hips even wider than her chest but not past her shoulders. She was mostly legs when it came to her height, she could wear his pants but when it came to shirts they fell clear down to her mid-thigh. He made her fill small, and when his muscular arms wrapped around her and it shocked her how tightly he could grip her before she would squeak. He never hurt her but he was powerful. Her hair was much like her mother's; blonde, long, and curly. Her skin was dark but not like her father's more like a nice tan. She did have her father's eyes black/red/brown, round, and wise. They were not curved so she had the shape of her mother's eyes. She was not thirty-six yet but it was nearing and she wondered if she would ever grow up.

She looked at their son, he was small. Thomas had cursed him by saying that. His name was Storm Cloud Lamb. (Cloud after Chef Red Cloud who had wrote the most beautiful poem she had ever read about the people who took their land). Well she was only half of her son and husband's people the other half was the people who came later. Almost every person who came later. He was so normal, how was he her son!? She looked so different from the villagers and she almost moved away when her husband died, back to the hills of Arkansas! She loved the wonder that came with living here though. The wonder of the rez life. The people who were broken in America but not here. Not where she belonged. They were more excepting and they paid more for her as a teacher.

Her son jumped up distracting her from her thoughts, which he did any time she drifted in too deep. Depression was to easily her master. She smiled at him, "hello my good little man. I was just visiting my own little world for a moment."

"Shall I have to call you out by your name, ma?" Storm smiled up at her.

"I think not!" She said back.

"Sun Rise Lamb!" he called out anyway. Her name was given by her father. The irony of it, Sun was a man and she was named for him! The moon was a woman and Jack called her Manny. What a world!

She picked him up and took him to bed, Sister Moon shown through his window watching him get tucked into bed and Sun smiled.

The story was so old but she loved telling it.

_**This is a true Native American story not original! Though, it is written from memory so forgive me if you know the story and I mess it up.**_

_You see the Sun is a man; he had long golden hair that flowed out strong and warm. He was handsome and kind. He met two sisters, Earth and Moon. Earth and Moon both fell in love with Sun but Moon kept quiet. She did not know how to express her love and she was shy. Earth was also the older sister and her beautiful dark skin and blue hair made Sun fall in love. Moon had silver hair and eyes that watched as Sun warmed Earth and showered her with love. She was so hurt that she turned away from her sister and her lover, Sun. Sun eventually gave Earth a gift, a child. They called him Sunshine. Sunshine helped the people come to be and the green to form. That is why we call Sun, Father Sun, Earth, Mother Earth, and Moon, Sister Moon. That is also why she turns away from us. She looks back hoping that Sun will come to her but she weeps silently over us, the creation of God and her sister._

Storm looked to the moon, "I am sorry, Sister Moon! You need to be stronger and say when you love someone! My momma did and she found my pa. You can find a new love, and if you wait I will gladly come be with you. I will also tell Jack not to call you Manny anymore," he said then drifted quickly into sleep. Seven year olds are so cute that way!

Sun sat on the floor staring up at the moon until she felt like she was looking into a gray eyed woman's face. _I am not your Sun but I am glad for you to light the darkness and to be here for my son,_ Sun thought. She just hoped that the moon would not take her son up on his offer of joining her when he was older.

**Hey reader, this is just a cool story I wrote as a **_**wondering**_** story. I will continue it if one of two things happen, I get into a writing mood like I am now and I cannot stop thinking about this story or I get enough reviews saying they want more/favorites/followers. If I do not, then I hope you like my one shot! :) If so then, chapter two will probably be from "Manny's" POV.**


	2. People of Earth

**This is from Moon's point of view and it covers thirteen years. The Moon moves very slowly. Short Chapter but it has all I wanted to say. Enjoy and Review.**

Most of the people of Earth think of me as a man. My helpers call me Manny. I guess that is what happens when they do not see my full name in the stars. Madeline turns to Man in. Though I am not in the moon, I am the moon.

The Native American people call me Sister because of my being the sister of the great Mother Earth. They tell the sad story of my lost love but the story is best told by the little girl named for my love, Sun. She gave Earth a gift when she was born and then when she gave me Storm.

_From the day Storm was born I knew someday he would be mine. Now, seven years later he has sworn his heart to me, although his mother, "the hidden believer," did not seem too happy about the idea. Sun had such power in her mind and soul, she had married her equal and they had birthed the perfect child. He would be more handsome than Sun, stronger than Earth, and braver than their son Sunshine. He will be my love. Better than any of the Guardians I have made in the past because he will know who I am. Really know!_

Thomas, the man to marry Sun was only a man, when he died, Moon could not save him. He was ready to go. Although she knew someone else had played a part in taking him away. Most likely the _great_ Father Sun. He did not like how she could steal his and Earth's creations and bend them to her will. Thomas probably wouldn't have listened to her and so his loss was not mourned too long. Moon turned to face her lost love as he reached out his hands to Earth to cup her face and whisper his love into her eyes. She wanted to cry but she didn't. She would have Storm. She would have him when he turned twenty. Sun would be forty-eight and less likely to put up a fight. Moon turned back to her future partner and he was yelling at Jack Frost.

She listened, "**Do not call her that! Her name is Sister Moon! She is beautiful and fun and happy and you are just her servant!**" Storm yelled, tears in his round believing eyes. Moon's heart ached for the boy she had created but only slightly because Storm was correct.

Jack just flew off and sat looking at her. She turned to face him and shined her light over him to wrap him in a hug. He looked at her and maybe he saw her long silver hair rolling over the sides of her face and her silver eyes looking over him, but he only shook his head and said, "You are Manny. You told me my name and you told me yours. You cannot be a girl." She frowned and removed her arms from the hug and went on with her day.

Storm became a teenager, he hadn't talked to Jack since that day but he still believed. Sun still watched her cautiously ready for her to reveal her plans. Sun was a good mother and she aged nicely. Still beautiful. She even adopted a baby girl that's parents had died in a storm. She called her Moon. Little Moon had black hair and silver eyes. She was a non-believer though, even as a child.

Storm was sixteen and Moon nine when Storm ran away to the tallest tree and cried about Little Moon's hatred of his mother's stories. His tears brought the rain and his screams brought the thunder and lightning as it always did. He was a powerful mortal. She hoped as one like her he would still want her. Sun had found him and she had taken him home.

Another four years passed so quickly to Moon she could not believe it was time! Moon sent the shadows to find her love and bring him to her. That was when everything went so wrong.

**Moon! What did you do!?**

**Is it still good? Or is it bad? Do you want me to continue writing it? Is it going too fast for you? Review or I will never know. I will continue when I have enough reviews asking me to do so. I do not know how many that is. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. It has been

**Remember Sun is now forty-eight. Her sweet little boy is now a man and he is ready to find himself in the world, almost out of college and still a believer. Little Moon is thirteen and has never been a believer. The Moon just did something bad. Are you ready?**

It has been two weeks since she met the beautiful Death and three days since her punishment had been instated. She sat on the floor cross-legged. It was cold; the cold like when Thomas died, like the night she died, like the cruel Man in the Moon. Just cold. The cause of the dreaded cold? Oh that was the punishment. Not this bed less cell where she was trapped until she gives up her "evil" ways. Not the cold itself. Not the window where Man in the Moon watched her. No, the punishment was the boy who guarded the door.

"Jack Frost," she whispered through cracked blue lips. He came to the barred window on the door and looked in. "Ah," she giggled in a low crackling sound. "You trap your oldest believer. I see how it is. Manny is why you punish me? What reason do you, you of all people, have to hate me?" She shook but did nothing to warm herself. She had accepted the punishment Manny had dished out. Though the Guardians believed she was the evil spawn of Death, her and Manny knew better. They knew the real reason she was locked away. They knew it was because she was a loose cannon. A break in the perfect plan. The rebel that in the end would end the terrible reign over the spirits. She had one spirit she wanted to remove from power. The Moon.

Jack was almost hurt he did not know she was his oldest fan. Then again she was an evil spirit and she only looked eighteen. He had believers older than that, didn't he? Maybe she was just a monster trying to convince him to let her out. "I am not freeing you and you are only punishing yourself by not renouncing your evil ways," he didn't know if it was that easy but it could be.

She laughed, "I am not now nor have I ever been evil and even if I say I was and give it up do you think your Manny would let me go?"

He looked at her wondering if she was telling the truth but not trusting her. "I cannot help unless you try.

"_**I am in here because I saved my son's life!**_" she yelled at him. Tears freezing to her face.

He started to believe. To wonder if she was honest. "What do you mean? Your son?"

Before she could explain a light glowed behind her and Jack's eyes grew wide. She did not turn, only looked ahead and said "Hello Madeline."

**I know, another short chapter! But isn't that just the perfect place to end it? Ha Ha! I hope you enjoyed that. I also hope it was posted fast enough. I will be posting chapter four soon. I just want to see some reviews. Am I going in the right direction or do I need to rewind and try again?**


	4. Moon and Sun in prison

**Are you ready? Let's see how the Moon and our prisoner react to each other! Oh, and let's turn Jack's world upside down how 'bout it?**

"Jack why don't you go and make it snow somewhere nice, I need to talk to my newest creation," Madeline said softly in her cool smooth flowing voice. She added another lie to what she had told the boy.

Jack left, hesitantly though, wanting to find out who had lied to him but in his heart he knew it was Manny. For one, Manny was a woman! And two she told him the girl on the floor was created by Death and just claimed she created her. He had never even met Death. Manny was the first Spirit he had known. He looked over his shoulder at the barred door where his boss had just seeped through the walls, destroying everything he believed in. He ran to the Guardians ready to tell them everything. Only in a place where the Moon wasn't. Where was a place like that?

Madeline turned back to her prisoner when she knew Jack was gone. "I guess you will have to have a stronger guard. You have tricked my youngest creation into wanting to help you."

"As well, you could just let me go and find peace in the afterlife?" the girl smiled looking ahead not wanting to turn to Moon. She had seen her the day she died. Madeline had thrown the bullet in the thief's gun. The gun aimed at her son's beating heart. The one who had just saved a small girl from the mugger. Sun had seen the bullet and jumped in front of it to save her boy. He was visiting from college. Another girlfriend had given up on him and his heart ached for his mother and his closest friend Sister Moon. The one who betrayed him. The dreaded Sister Moon. Both Madeline and Sun knew that if she escaped she would go to her son and tell him of the Moon's treachery.

"We know you wouldn't die that easily. Sun created you and he wants me gone. He has heard your sympathy and he knew if he made you like me you could destroy me," Madeline said in her cool voice walking around to see Sun's face. "Named for him, with his looks, I could believe, you are so much like him, he could be your father."

Sun looked up at her now, "I only know what you tell me, you evil excuse for the protective one!" Sun's smile never left her face as she passionately told the Moon what she thought. "I have cared for you and been grateful for you and now I will kill you," as Moon jumped Sun's smile widened. "No I am sorry. That is too good for you! I will just imprison you and let you keep your same routine, watching your lover with your sister."

Madeline jumped but did not say anything, she walked around Sun. Thinking. _Is that possible? Could Sun imprison __**me**__? Me of all Spirits! No, she is bluffing. She has to be._

"My dear, does this look like a bluff?" Moon jumped as she turned to see Sun standing behind her with a smile on her face like a cat that had eaten the bird. Sun walked around Moon, slowly backing her into a wall. "Was it you who had taken my Thomas as well?" Moon just shook her head as she touched the wall and jumped. "Sun wouldn't let you would he? Thomas died a great death. He was hit by a semi! Oh the blood I saw as I watched the love of my life be ripped apart! You know how hard it is to clean that off of a Sunday dress? He saved that old man though. The man who had wheeled his chair into the road. I do not understand this world!" Sun slammed her hands against the wall on either side of Moon's head. "Then **you** tried to take my son away from me, and for what? Your own selfish reasons! You have lived a long life alone, why should that ever change, you ungrateful Moon!"

Moon shook, what had she done? She had made a powerful enemy. An enemy of passion. One that would attempt to dethrone her and the only one that could succeed. Then she remembered, "Thomas died in a hospital bed, with cancer. Brain cancer, wasn't it?"

Sun smiled, "I figured you would remember. My story was exciting though, wasn't it?"

Moon had her power again, "well, if you want to hurt me, you will first have to find a way out of here. I will be at home if you need me, trying to think of a good way to get my lover. I think I will use your idea. How do you like that, little Sun? Then Little Moon will be all alone with nothing to believe in!" With that Moon seeped through the light and vanished.

Sun screamed, a scream of true pain, true heartache, true sorrow, a scream that made the North Pole shake. She had made a mistake. She hadn't even thought about little Moon! Her adoptive daughter who had watched her family die at three years old. Now, her new mother at thirteen. What would happen to little Elizabeth if Storm died? Sun had not called her by her real name in years but she could not help it, calling her after that hateful Moon was impossible. She had to get out, to find her son. To save him. But how? How? "Jack Frost!" she yelled through her blue cracked lips.

**Oh, my! What do you think? Is this just getting and staying good? I want to know what happens next! Let's see what I come up with today. Review to let me know what you think.**


	5. Jack had to think

**Poor Jack, my sweet little lost boy. Let's make things interesting? Let's explain some things. What do you think?**

Jack tried to think about how to tell everyone that they were being lied to by the person they trusted most. "Madeline," he whispered his thoughts aloud.

Tooth took notice. She always paid attention when Jack opened his mouth to reveal those white teeth. "What was that Jack? Who is Madeline?" she asked with a slight twinge of jealousy she herself didn't understand.

"Not here," Jack looked around nervously. "Is there a place we can go where Moon cannot?"

Now Bunny and North were watching the winter spirit with odd curiosity. Sandy was the only one to understand and he raised his hand waving it in Jack's face. He pointed him towards the equator. The sun will be up there and Manny cannot go there when the sun is there. Sandy told him this with a picture of sunrise and a picture of the moon with an X through it while the sun was beside it then an X through the Sun when the Moon was beside it. Sandy was the oldest of the guardians though he was only twenty-five when he was turned into a spirit. He was Manny's first creation and he was a mistake to Moon. Sandy had been able to talk when he was alive and actually enjoyed talking and telling tales but when he became a spirit Moon had forgotten his voice. When it happened he angrily found the only place to hide from the moon's crippling gaze. He eventually accepted Manny as his boss and went to work using Manny's light to guide him. Though every now and then he would venture to the world where Manny did not belong.

Sandy flew on a stingray, Bunny tapped his foot and made a tunnel, North threw a snow globe, and Tooth flew. Jack was in the lead riding on the wind. They raced to the equator, the whole time Sandy and Jack hoped that Manny did not know of their intentions for going there. Sandy had to talk to an old friend and Jack had to tell the others that the "boss" was nothing but a liar.

They made it just as the sun was reaching the highest point in the sky. Jack began the only way he could, "Manny lied!"

Before anyone could respond a booming voice rang in their ears, "hello children of Moon. I am Father Sun or God or what other name you have chosen to give me. I am here to tell you the truth. The honest truth, of each creation and of each lie."

North was the most threatened because he was, in his opinion, the most powerful of the original big four. He was the oldest and the biggest. "I do not call you my God!" he yelled.

Bunny for once was unsure of how to respond. He would normally back up North at a moment like this but in his heart he believed the words of Jack and, for some odd reason, of Sun. "I think we should listen, mate," he whispered bowing his head to think and to say the Lord's Prayer. Bunny knew his holiday was a Christian one and if he angered the possible reason for the holiday he cherished he would no longer have anything to cherish.

Tooth was unsure of whom to follow; she was created for memories not a religious thing like Bunny and North. "I am willing to listen if Jack agrees," she looked at Jack, hoping he would lead them in the direction of peace.

Jack instead stood there staring at the ground. "Sister Moon," he whispered. Then looked up at the others and yelled, "We need to find Storm Cloud Lamb!"

Sandy had sat on the side lines holding a conversation with the only one who could hear his voice like before. Their conversation quiet and golden. Sandy had been made to look like Sun because of Moon's undying love. The Guardians looked to Sandy and saw him move his lips talking to the air. No pictures. Just his mouth moving silently.

"Sandy?" North said looking at him concerned.

Sandy then stood and smiled, "All is swell ol' friend. I was just talkin' with the good Sun. We are old chums and when I am here in his light. Well, I am my ol' self."

"Sandy you spoke?!" Tooth yelled.

"You're a Scot, mate?" Bunny asked in confusion.

"Yeah, well I cannot give you my accent in a picture, now can I?" Sandy smiled up at Sun, "he told you the truth. He created us with his wife Earth and their son Sunshine. Then when we died Moon found a way to make us hers. Oh, and Moon is a woman."

North just stood there in awe of the situation, he had talked back to God, The God! His best friend spoke. His boss was a liar and he was standing lost.

Jack still stood there. He had found the answer to their problems and everyone had ignored him. Why did he even try? These four were so caught up in what they were doing they could not even think about what was happening back at the Pole. The Pole! He felt a twinge of pain fill his heart and a drumming sound fill his ears like when Sun spoke and he felt cold arms wrap around him. "Jack Frost!" When the name was said he vanished in a puff of smoke and ice.

**Well, what have we here? I wonder how I will start the next chapter. Review with ideas on what I have done. Hopefully it is not too horrible, I did say the book would change and the movie may change. I will also be screwing with Religion. I just need to know what you think of what I have done. Review, Review, Review. If you want more that is.**


	6. The others looked

**I kind of missed Storm and my little Moon. Oh sorry, Elizabeth now. I wonder, did you miss them too?**

The others looked at where Jack had been only seconds before looking at them with fear on his face. _What had he said? Where did he go? What just happened?_ They all thought staring at each other, then at the water where Sun reflected. "Go find Storm Cloud Lamb. He will tell you all you need to know," with that Sun vanished into the water and Moon started to rise. The Guardians spread out before Moon saw them. _Where was Jack and who is Storm Cloud Lamb?_

Storm stood there, shock on his face. _Why had she done it? What in Heaven or Hell would have made her jump in front of a gun? The man did not even have his finger on the trigger and she jumped in front of him. Then like magic the gun went off. The man holding it looked like he didn't even have bullets in the gun when Storm's mother fell. "I don't understand?" He had said to the gun._

Storm looked to his mother, now lying in front of him. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair spread on the pillow. He was supposed to protect her!

"_Son, you know how strong I am?" Thomas had said._

"_Yes, Pa, you are so strong!" Storm cried._

"_I am only strong because of your mother. She is stronger than me but I like to think she is as strong as she is because of me too. I am going to be going to Heaven soon my son and your mother will not have me. Do you remember how she sometimes gets sad?" Storm had only nodded, "She cannot ever get sad. You have to keep her happy or she will not be here for you either."_

"_Yes, Pa," Storm said tears streaming down his face._

_He heard the door open and his mother ask, "How are my boys? Can I come in?" Storm wiped his eyes and turned to smile at his mother. She smiled back and looked at her husband who had only shooed her away and closed his eyes. Thomas died ten minutes after seeing his wife and son smile._

Storm cried falling to his knees. "Why?" he yelled. He had taken after his soft spoken father in so many ways. He looked at his pale skinned mother; nothing of her was on his appearance. He did not inherit her anger, her sadness, nothing inside either. No one would know she had raised him or that she was his mother. When she came to get him from college people asked if she was his nanny or something. No one believed the woman was his birth mother. They especially did not believe it when she came into the school waving a paper in the Dean's face. She was so passionate. She taught children because she was able to smile with small children.

"Stop screaming. Stop crying. Don't be stupid. It won't bring her back," Elizabeth said at the door. Arms crossed, eyes dark, and face evil. Now she was Sun's daughter. The only thing she did not have was Sun's faith.

"Come here," Storm said holding out his arms. Elizabeth ran into them so fast and hard that she nearly knocked Storm off his feet. His shirt was wet from her unwanted tears and her sobs filled his ears. She could not say anything to take back her cruelty but she was sorry. "I forgive you Sweetheart. Ma loves you and she would not be angry. You are so much like her."

Elizabeth smiled at that and turned to their mother, "if I am quiet can I lie by her? I won't touch the tubes. I just need my mommy."

Storm looked at Sun, she was in a coma for the past two weeks and no sign of recovery yet. The bullet had hit her in the heart and lung causing her to lose oxygen to her brain at dangerous levels. The doctors said she would not be anything more than a vegetable if she did come back but he could not force himself to kill his mother. "Yes, lie on that side and just cuddle with her." Elizabeth looked like a little child. He had no idea what to do with a little girl. He just wanted his mommy too. He was never allowed to let his mother feel sad and now he had no one to make him strong. For the first time he understood what his father had meant by people giving others their strength. As he watched his little sister hold onto his mother as he had wanted to hold his father, he knew he would soon be an orphan and a parent all at once.

**I know. Sadness. Life sucks when Death lives next door. By the way who is Death anyway? I guess I will have to find out and tell you. What do you think? Am I too depressed to write or is it still good? Were you shocked to find out she was in a coma and not really dead? Yeah, me too. I was going to wait to tell you but how could I tell about my little ones if I didn't tell you this. I know you are probably sick of reading it, so this is the last chapter I will write MY POV on. If you review or not decides what/if I write. I will publish the end when I either finish the story or I do not get any reviews asking me to continue. I hope you enjoy whatever comes. BTW any major errors were caused by my kitten walking on the keyboard. She is new. If you can think of any names for her feel free to PM me I will give you an appearance and personality to help you come up with something.**

**PS61521 out.**


	7. What?

Storm stepped out into the hallway. The nurse smiled a sweet knowing smile, "will she be okay?" Storm looked at her like she had lost her mind; she caught herself and said quickly, "Your sister. Did she like your…uh…nanny, very much?"

Storm, normally the calm caring one controlling his passionate mother and sister, screamed. "**You are an idiot! The woman in the coma is my Mother!**" he pointed to the door, "**The little girl holding her right now is her adoptive daughter and she watched her birth parents die now she is watching our mother die. You heartless…Woman! How dare you call my mother a Nanny! She gave birth to me! You can go to Hell with all the doctors that say I need to pull the plug!**" he breathed out slowly, the whole hallway was staring at him.

When he looked back at the nurse she had a wicked smile on her face, "Only if you will go there with me, sweet Storm." Then like magic the nurse vanished.

The people in the hall walked over to him asking things like, "are you okay?" or "let it out son." He just looked dumb struck. The nurse was a beautiful woman about twenty-five with silver eyes and silver hair. Her skin was pale and smooth looking. Her face was round and full of…what? Pleasure at his pain? Why?

"Hello, Jack," Sun said pulling her arms away from his stomach. "You use to play with my son, Storm Cloud Lamb. I know you play with many children but he was…he was the one to yell at you about Sister Moon. Do you remember him?" Sun said with shock in her voice. That was the first time she had touched someone of the opposite sex, that wasn't her family. She liked it, not realizing how much she missed it. _How old is Jack? Like sixteen? Why am I feeling this way about him?_

Jack looked at this girl, she looked scared and young, he was attracted to her. All he wanted was to wrap her in a hug and tell her it was okay. Once someone died and became a spirit age no longer meant anything. Jack was a man in this world even though as a human he had died as a boy. He looked at her, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, and he held her. _Why do I feel this way? I have never felt like this. Why do I want to hold her? What is going on with me?_ She leaned into his embrace and hugged him. "I know your son. I liked your son, he is twenty now, right? Do you know you only look eighteen?"

"I did not know that. I was older when I died but I was not created by Moon so I am different," Sun said burrowing her face into his chest.

Jack jumped at this, Mon had said she was made by Death then she said she was _her _latest creation. Now, the girl says she was not created by Moon. "Who created you?" Jack said pushing her away from him by her shoulders.

Sun was not shocked by the distrust in his voice, though she was disappointed by it. "I was made by Father Sun. He made me to do something for him, something dark."

"Who is Death?" Jack asked looking at the ground.

"Death? She is a spirit who Sun created. She was made before the first death. She was born a spirit. She is that bright light people speak of," she smiled.

Jack caught on, "She doesn't exists?" Sun nodded and stepped away from Jack, his arms dropped from her shoulders and he blushed.

"Did you always look like that?" she asked looking at him. He had grown to be her height, he had a more manly face, and his hair fell lightly over his face. He looked like he had aged ten years. He was gorgeous!

Jack looked at himself, he was no longer the little boy, he was a man. It had happened while he had held onto the girl in front of him. _What was her name again?_

"Sun," she said softly, "My name is Sun. I am the Spirit of truth." She smiled at him, she had always been able to read people's minds and tell who they were meant to be.

Jack remembered that they were now both locked in a bed-less cell, why he noticed there was not a bed he did not know. He felt new. He felt strange. He went to the door and froze the knob then kicked it, shocked by his power. The door burst open and revealed the rest of the Guardians. Jack's eyes fell on Tooth and his heart ached. He ran to her and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck. Tooth squealed and pushed him away only to scream and faint. Jack looked at her, why did he do that? He looked at Sun who stood in the doorway. She walked over to Tooth and wrapped her in a hug. As she carried the sleeping Tooth upstairs.


	8. The changes

Tooth woke slowly; her eyes fell on her fellow Guardians. They were awe-struck. Tooth looked in the mirror that was fetched for her. She looked like a human again, like her old self. She had short red hair that curled up on the ends. Her nose still had that cute bird like point but it was more rounded. She was wrapped in a blanket and when it fell she saw her feathery body had turned into a rainbow-colored dress that fell delicately over her. She looked twenty-five. Young and beautiful! She was herself. She also realized why Jack was acting the way he was. He was her love. Her sweat heart. She looked at his face, now the face of a man her age. He wrapped her in an embrace only a true lover could.

Sun smiled at the pair and turned to the other Guardians. Bunny held up his paws forming the shape of a cross, "Stay back! I do not want to be the Easter Man or the little Bunny I become when I do not have enough believers! I am happy as I am. Plus I do not want to fall in love with North!"

Sun just smiled wider, she looked like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Sun sent me here to change the Guardians into workers for Father Sun instead of Moon. You will only realize your true self. If you are truly you then you will not change. I am to take care of Jack first then Tooth, next is North. Sandy is to be the last since he is already a pretty cool person."

North smiled as the now twenty year old-looking woman hugged him. He had not really felt that since before he died. He was always serving, no time for romance. He changed slower than the others but his change was even greater than aging ten years or changing from a bird to a human. He became a young man, he had died as an eighty year old man, now he looked twenty-five. His hair was jet black and thick, his shoulders were even stronger looking and he had lost the famous belly. His stomach was flat and strong. His clothes had tightened and made his features chiseled. He was a good-looking man.

Sun had aged, she now looked twenty-two with this transformation. They realized that her transformations were making them at their prime age, twenty-five is when the brain and body are fully developed and usually at their strongest. The group all looked to Bunny, everyone curious about what would happen next.

Sun walked to Bunny and before he could abject she wrapped him in an embrace. He crumbled at her touch; he had to hug her back. She was so soft and warm. Her touch was unlike anything he remembered. He closed his eyes and let his fear melt away. When he opened his eyes he was staring at himself in the mirror and what he saw made him smile.


	9. What is love?

**I guess when I don't write a comment neither do you, that or you all really hated my newest change. Anyway if something doesn't change in the way of reviews I am going to just write the end and be done with this story. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Do you think it will work?" she said crying a little. She was so lost, her dark skin and hair flowing in the cool wind. She looked at him her blue eyes full of water that sizzled as it fell on his hand.

He looked at his lover, her heart so big she had done everything she could to protect their children but her sister was vengeful. "I promise. Our little Sun will defeat her with her own Guardians and then she will choose if she is going back to her daughter or if she will stay with the Guardians. I will make her a love on our side so that she will be more likely to stay but I cannot control her. She is a believer. Now dry your eyes and come with me. We will relax in each other's arms and set the universe ablaze." He pulled her close kissing her neck and shoulder letting his lips roll down her body.

"I wish you would put the mirror away," Jack said.

"Well stop making googly eyes at Tooth," Bunny responded.

"It is keeping his mind off Sleigh so leave him be," North said.

Tooth smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

Sun held on to the sleigh, it was cool but terrifying. She wished she had a mirror like Bunny. What had she done to them? She was not ready for the changes. Sandy was the same. She looked at him, she imagined how he would look. She looked at Bunny, what had she done to him? He was a few inches taller, his shoulders broader, and his chin stronger. He was still a bunny but he was more like a man. Something stronger. He was great.

His smile fell on Sun and he was excited about her changes. She was not bad-looking, she was so young and beautiful he knew he couldn't have her as a bunny. He looked around to see North and Sandy both watching her. A twinge of Jealousy sparked in his heart.

North missed being alive and being around women but how could he? He was Santa Clause. The great man he was. Why did he feel so bound by her? He wanted to feel her small body pressed against his once more. He had not felt that way since he became a spirit.

Sandy, unlike his fellow Guardians did not have the feelings for Sun. He was afraid of her. He had a different love and he had to protect her. Even if that meant leaving the Guardians. He would do anything for her and no one would blame him in the end.

Jack and Tooth were too caught up in holding each other to care about the love triangle forming among their friends. They knew all would work out because they had found each other. The world must be grand to let that happen.

**Okay, so who wants Bunny to get the girl and who wants it to be North? Or is there someone else? It is okay to be honest. I hope there will be another chapter but if people do not like my story I will end it here. Good Night.**


	10. Manny gives nightmares too

**Sorry for the abrupt end to the last chapter, I was tired when I wrote it so I just ended it where I knew I could continue it without too much complication. I am writing this in a bit of sadness.**

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY! It is a very sad chapter so be warned. It has suicidal thoughts and death, animal and human death's described in detail, and just a lot of death.**

Sun knew the truth. The world wasn't grand. She thought about her past, though the thoughts were brought on by the rising Moon watching them ride towards Sun's children. Sun drifted asleep never letting go of the Sleigh. It shouldn't have taken so long to reach Storm's home but somehow the dream world still overtook Sun.

_The first starts as she sits in a room, she sees a little girl setting toys on the other side of the room. "This is my sister's side. Mom and dad are having a baby girl and I will be helping take care of her," the small girl smiled and sat another toy down. She looked so happy to be getting a sister. She looked no older than five._

_The room fades away and instead of sitting on a bed she sat on a hard waiting room chair. The same little girl sat next to her with tear-stained cheeks. "I am going to say good-bye now. Watch for her. She is the most beautiful angel and she is going to be free," the little girl looked at Sun. Then a baby wrapped in a little white sheet is handed to the little girl, the baby has dark skin and black hair. Her eyes do not open but Sun knows they are brown. The toe-headed child looked at the baby in her arms. Sun watched at the room turned a blinding white and everyone vanished but the little girl, the baby, and herself. "I am sorry I was not a good enough big sister to protect you," the little girl cried._

_A booming voice sang out over the silence like thunder, "It is time."_

_The sound of a heartbeat echoed through the white hallway and then stopped and the little girls head dropped to the belly of the baby in her arms and strong sobs left her body like an unholy calling._

_This room fades to black and the little girl is sitting on a couch laughing with her parents and her mother is handed a little long-haired toy Chihuahua puppy. The dog takes to her instantly but snaps at anyone else. "We got this dog for momma so that she can start healing from my sissy dying," A tear fell from her face, "I have my kitty to keep me good," the little girl cried._

_The room fades and years of deaths flash before Sun's eyes. From kittens crushed in walls to bunnies eaten by rabid dogs which are then shot. From people who cared to people who hated. The girl was back again, a small Chihuahua puppy sitting in front of her, "this is momma's new puppy. I am carrying for him until she gets home from work, she has two weeks left. She now has two Chihuahua puppies but this one is a teacup and he is nice to me," the girl smiled. The Chihuahua puppy ran around and her father told her to put the puppy away. The girl did then her sick father laid his chair back and fell asleep. She asked if she could let the puppy out and her father sleepily said yes. She did and played with the dog then when the phone rang she ran to answer it and her father woke putting the recliner back down. A loud yelping is heard and the puppy is fetched from in the bars of the chair. He died a week later; the girl's mother would not be home for another week._

_The room fades again and many more years pass with death as the leader. Her cats, her friends, her family, and her hope. When she loses her cat while she is away on a school field trip only to find out later that he died in a cage at the vets, she is never the same. The innocence that shined on her pale skin started to fall away. She lost her innocence to men when she entered high school, she had her first kiss, saw her first naked male body, and had her first heartbreak. This was the year she gave up. She planned out how she would end all of her pain. She would not go easy no, she would suffer and no one would be able to save her she would *********************** __*************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *****. Sun watched as the girl planned and planned then finally convinced herself she did not want to die. The girl still cut into her skin saying, "my blood is feeling too thick and I need to relieve the pressure." Eventually she stopped this too. She found a boyfriend who would love her but he broke her heart and she went back to the old habits then realized she didn't need to do that for others. Plus he took her back, only to leave her another year later. The girl did nothing that time but cry. She was in college and so she had bigger fish to fry than a boyfriend._

_This too faded out to a black screen. The girl's life was getting in order and she was on her way to work when she did something else. The year was the year of deaths, the end of a five-year friendship/three-year relationship, the death of an uncle, of her mother's twelve-year-old cat, and now…She was backing out of the driveway when she looked forward and saw her mother's fifteen year old Chihuahua laying on the grass as he had done since his hearing and vision had went out. Then she saw what made her heart stop…Red. The Chihuahua was solid white with brown ears, no red. She jumped out of the car and ran up to the Chihuahua yelling to her friend, "Where was the dog?" She stopped mid step when she saw him. She had run over the dog that was gotten for her mother to heal from her sister's death. Even though he was old he still had life in him and she had killed him. The friend was taken home by the girl's father and the girl broke. She went to her room to stare at her weapon of choice and decide what to do. She wanted so badly to relieve her heart of all this blood and pain. She didn't though, she sat down and cried. She hated herself because no one else would, "it was an accident." The girls eyes watered as she tried to say, "all accidents can be prevented." Sun watched, her heart aching for the girl who had lost so much and done so much. The girl painted her nails and held onto her cat who was only four years old all of her other cats had died at one point or another or they had choice to go be her parent's cats. Dogs may be picked by the owners but cats pick their owners._

_This picture faded also, a meeting came. A handsome dark-skinned man. He seemed to chase away the death or at least help suffer through the blows. The man married the girl and then they were happy. They had a child and were even happier. Then, of course the inevitable happened, the man died._

_Darkness overtook her again and a woman stood in front of her. The woman wore a black sparkly dress, her silver hair fell over her shoulders and her silver eyes smiled at Sun. "Do you like your past?"_

_Sun looked down. "I am not proud of it. Though I did have good days and bad ones. I raised a handsome young man and protected him. He has had a good life without all the pain I have had. I moved away from death!"_

"_Apparently not, your son still watched both of his parents die and your daughter watched three parents die, about to be four," Madeline said running her hand over her to smooth out her dress._

"_You will not take my son! I will kill you first!" Sun screamed at her._

"I will kill you first!" Sun screamed as she woke from her dreams. All of the Guardians watched her and fear ran over their faces.

**Now you know why Sun is so easily overcome by sadness and what she meant by "so much like the baby she had held years before." I am catching up with myself and giving you some of the sorrow you need to feel the joy in this story. Speaking of joy there is the matter of romance…**

_**Votes: The votes are still open and I will take them into consideration if I get enough votes going one way or another.**_

_**Bunny: 1 (Oh, Bunny. Something has to change. He cannot have her in Bunny form.)**_

_**North: 0 (Poor North. He so wants to feel loved)**_

_**Tooth: 1 (Sorry to the person who wanted Sun to fall in love with Tooth. Sun is straight and so is Tooth. If I had a homosexual character then yes I would have something happen but I wrote the story using only straight characters. I am sorry to those of you who want that. I just did not see a way to fit it into the story. I will also not have her love be Jack [he has Tooth] or Sandy).**_

_**Someone else: 1 (Mystery person!)**_


	11. Love hurts

**Miss me? I have been holding out for more reviews but I guess I just have to write this. Here is the next chapter. It is short so be ready for a hanging ending.**

Bunny looked at Sun, he was afraid because he had seen her power but he was still attracted to her, possibly more so because of her ability to terrify him. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. She jumped as the cold mirror touched her arm. He threw it in the sleigh and pulled her tightly to his chest. She cuddled closer closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist. The others went back to what they were doing and left the two to hold each other.

When the sleigh finally stopped in front of Storm's home, Bunny and Sun were still holding each other. North got out and walked to the door, knocking on it with a hard fist.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Finally a teenage girl rubbing her dry eyes came to the door, "what do you want?" before  
North could say anything, "we don't want to buy anything you are selling, go away." And she slammed the door in his face.

"Elizabeth! I have not raised you to be so rude! Now open this door and let your mother into her house. Storm is in danger!" Sun yelled jumping from the sleigh and ran to the door.

The door swung open and a teary eyed girl ran out, fists clenched looking right at Sun. "How dare you! My mother is in a hospital bed you jerk! Go away! Or I will call the cops!" Elizabeth cried.

"Baby, it is me. Your mother. I am a spirit," she stopped the sentence caught her attention, "hospital bed? You mean I am not dead? I can come back home when I am finished?" Tears rolled down her face. "I am your mother. I was sent to do a job for Father Sun, Sister Moon has gone crazy. This is North, Tooth, Jack, and Bunny. The ones from my stories."

Elizabeth looked at the people standing before her, how was this dark-haired man Santa? This skinny woman Tooth? The handsome man Jack? Then her eyes fell on Bunny, now she knew they were lying. "He is not a bunny. You are not my mother and if you were you would know these people are nothing like the characters she described. Now be gone. Storm does not need this," she turned and went into the house.

Everyone's eyes fell on Sun who was crying. She had forgotten about the stories, how different did they look? She looked around and then when she saw Bunny she fell to her knees. Everyone's eyes followed her and when they saw they gasped. North actually fainted. Bunny looked at the mirror laying on the floor of the sleigh and nearly fainted. He let tears fall from his face and he looked at Sun, she was so sorry. His only thought was that now he could be with her.

**Oh, I wonder what happened to Bunny. I am going to wait until I have 5 reviews on this chapter to post the next one. I was waiting on any votes to decide how to write this chapter but now I am just going to write the romance without the voting.**

**I want to thank these reviewers specially because they are the only ones who have faithfully reviewed every chapter.**

**Ultima-owner, Shadowed Violin, and Koryandrs. Thank you for your support!**


	12. Is it worth dying for?

**Well, my three faithful reviewers have responded so I guess I need to give them the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

The awkward sleigh ride consisted of Tooth and Jack holding each other while both stared at Bunny, Sandy watched Bunny, North drove but he was constantly looking over his shoulder at Bunny, and Sun sat on the edge of the sleigh as far away from everyone as she could be. Bunny had left the mirror on the floor of the sleigh, too scared to look if he changed anymore. The sleigh did not go anywhere it just flew over the same town wishing the world could go back to the way it was just days before.

Sun had seen her daughter and she was hurting. The pain made her mind darken. Sun knew all of the changes where her fault. If she had just given up her life everything would be normal for everyone else. She looked into the sky; the moon would be up soon. Sun wondered when Madeline would make her next move. She looked over the ledge and watched as the earth seemed to darken even before the sun disappeared. An example of what tonight will bring, a dark, evil night. A night when the moon will be on earth with the living and God will turn away. All that will be left is the cold, dark world. Sun smiled, _it will just_ _get darker,_ she thought looking into the sky, _I am coming for you Madeline, and when I find you, I will kill you._

Bunny watched Sun closely, unable to make a move to her because everyone else was watching him. He thought about getting the mirror to see how he looked now but he did not want to draw any more attention to himself. He instead tried to remember how he looked when he had seen himself last. He had long, light brown hair, about the color his fur had been before, tan skin and tattoos covering his bare chest. A pair of white pants covered his lower body. He was a human man. _Did he have a human name now instead of Bunny?_ He thought then something happened that took his mind away from himself.

Sun jumped from the sleigh! He rushed to the edge of the sleigh and looked over, the height meant nothing when it came to Sun. She was falling, it was not like the trick Jack had pulled on him when he had first became a Guardian, she was actually falling. Bunny looked at everyone, they were all shocked by the turn of events that they were frozen. Bunny did the first thing that came to his mind, he grabbed a rope and tied it to the sleigh then to his wrist, he then jumped from the sleigh. He did not waste any time and he let his extra body weight push him faster and farther down, he finally reached Sun before she hit a building and wrapped her in his arm and the rope yanked his wrist so hard he thought his arm would come off. He grabbed the rope with his hand and looked deeply into Sun's eyes. "What were you thinking!? You could have died!" Bunny yelled over the pounding in his ears. He felt like the fall had pushed his heart into his stomach and into his throat. Sun just smiled at him, a weak, lonely smile but one that melted his heart none the less. He then without thinking put his lips to hers, so softly it couldn't be called a kiss but Sun closed her eyes and intensified the action. They stayed like that for a few moments, Sun in Bunny's arm and his other arm going numb from the rope before anyone in the sleigh started to pull them up.

Once in the sleigh the questions started, "Why did you do that?" Tooth said looking at Sun with her big eyes. "What were you thinking?" Jack asked. Sandy just had a big question mark above his head. North patted Bunny on the back and said, "She wanted Bunny to do something." Everyone looked at North like he was the one who jumped from a flying sleigh.

Sun held up her hand like a little student, "I jumped because I figured I am a spirit and I cannot die in this form. Plus I knew if I was wrong one of you would save me, I mean you need me. I also wanted to see how dark it is down there," Sun then blushed, "Bunny's actions were not a part of my plan, although I am so very glad he was the one to save me."

Bunny blushed as well and put his arm around Sun. From that moment on everyone knew that everything was alright again, well in their little group at least.

"So how dark was it down there?" Tooth asked grabbing Jack's hand.

"It is already night-time there, I think, Earth is scared. The story tells that she is a loving mother to all of us. Poor Mary betrayed by her own sister," Sun looked down ready to cry.

"Who is Mary?" North asked putting his hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"Mary is Earth's name, Mother Earth, Mother Mary. The mother of our whole world," Sun said looking at the group.

North turned and went to land the sleigh in front of Sun's home.

"Time to save Mary and her children from our evil aunt Madeline," Bunny said pulling his boomerangs out.

Everyone jumped from the sleigh and went to the door, North knocked again. This time Storm answered the door, "yeah?" He said looking at the strange group on his porch.

"Storm, we need your help," Sun said bluntly.

Storm looked at her and wiped his eyes, "Mom?"

"Yes, Storm. I am a spirit, like Jack Frost," Sun pointed to Jack, "Tooth, North, Sandy," She pointed to each, "and Bunny," she put her hand in his and looked at her son.

"Storm ran into his mother's arms, he let the tears fall. I am sorry momma, they say you have gotten worse, have you died?" Storm cried on her shoulder.

She let go of Bunny's hand and patted her son on the back, "I do not know if I am alive or not. I have been given a gift and I have used it to change the Guardians into the people you see before you. Madeline is evil, she is the one who killed me or tried to," when Storm looked confused, Sun corrected herself, "Madeline is Sister Moon's name."

Storm looked into the sky, "Madeline? I've met her. She was dressed as a nurse at the hospital. I yelled at her. Why did she kill you?"

"She was trying to kill you, I got in the way. Now Father Sun is trying to make things right again. Will you help us, son?" Sun said holding out her hand.

Storm went to shake it just as Elizabeth ran from the house, "Don't you touch him! They were here earlier, that is not our mother! Be gone!"

"Elizabeth, Sister Moon is coming to kill Storm; you will be all alone again. I have to protect my children. Wait, how can you see them? You have never believed in any of my stories and you have never seen them before," Sun looked at Elizabeth curiously.

"I have always seen them. I just ignored them. I hated the childishness of it. I am not a child," Elizabeth said until Sun wrapped her in her arms. Elizabeth melted, "I miss you, Mommy!" Elizabeth cried like a baby and the world fell into darkness as the sun finally sank below the line of Earth.

**Well, that went in a totally different direction than planed! I hope you like it and I hope I can write a good battle scene for you! If you have any ideas on what you want to see in the next chapter let me know. Don't get mad about the Easter Man yet either, I have a plan for him. :)**


	13. Aww!

**Sorry people, I now work 70 hours a week and I don't have much time to write but I hope you like my start to a fight scene.**

"Awww, the little family together again," Moon said over the roar of Father Sun and Mother Earth turning their backs on them, "I hope you know what you are getting into." The smile on Moon's face brightened when she laid her eyes on Bunny. "Isn't that fun! The woman you think you love has destroyed you!" She laughed as Bunny looked at Sun.

No one said anything to Moon, they let her rant. Bunny stared at Sun who held onto her daughter and son tightly. North watched not knowing how to handle a God standing before him in the form of a human. Sandy was still Sandy so even if he wanted to he could not say anything. Jack about spoke up but Tooth stopped him. Sun and Moon had business and none of the others could do anything before her. Moon or Manny had been their boss, their creator, and their friend for many years.

Moon waited but was bored by the silent treatment she was being given, "Sun, do something or I will just send a meteor to crush you all and go on with my night."

Sun finally let go of her children and whispered something to them, then turned to Moon, "So Moon, you want get this over with?" Sun smiled and held out her arms, "If you give me a hug then we will see what you would be if it was up to Father Sun."

"I am not stupid. You and I both know that Mother Earth needs me or your world will plunge into chaos! You cannot kill me," Moon smiled a winning grin.

Sun's smile never faltered, "alright, no killing. Imprisonment is good enough for me," Sun smiled wider, "as long as I get to beat you to a pulp first." Sun had been walking closer to Moon with every Sentence until they were mere feet away.

Moon yawned, "Are we just going to talk each other to de…" Sun punched her jaw, knocking Moon to the ground. Sun didn't waste time, she started kicking her stomach as hard as she could and when Moon grabbed Sun's leg Sun pulled her hair and slammed her head into the concrete. Moon lay still after that and Sun turned to walk away.

"She is unconscious now so she can go to prison quietly," Sun said to the group watching in amazement. Storm and Elizabeth had gone inside before the fight had started but everyone else watched knowing that the fear they felt for Sun was justified. Sun then walked over to Sandy and hugged him. It was the moment that Father Sun had told her to.

They rose into the sky and a bright light burst from them like fireworks. As they fall back to the ground everyone saw how Sandy looked and they were shocked. "Sandy?" North asked.

Before anyone could say anything Moon grabbed Sun and pulled her into the sky.

**Sorry it is so short! Hopefully I can write more later and finally finish this story.**


End file.
